Tentacion
by LiiArz
Summary: Flaky muchas veces es inconsciente de sus acciones y salir afuera completamente desnuda fue una de ellas. Sin saber que esa pequeña acción tentaría al demonio de ojos verdes.


Los personajes no me pertenecen son completamente de Mondomedia.

Advertencia: Contenido para adultos y horrores ortográficos

* * *

Francamente no sé qué es exactamente lo que espero de la vida.

Bueno, si es qué en está asquerosa villa se puede tener el grande privilegio de tener una vida.

Aquí en Happy Town ocurre un extraño fenómeno que me provoca histeria.

Porqué todos aquí parecen olvidar el hecho de que fueron brutalmente asesinados por cualquier estupidez y que poco después vuelven a la vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Entonces,¿porqué soy la única que recuerda?

Lo más extraño es qué no guardo ningún rencor por aquel qué causo incontables veces mi dolorosa muerte y qué a pesar de todo esos ojos tiernamente verdes me tienen hechizada como si fuera una estúpida niña que cree en los cuentos de hada.

Pero la paciencia tiene limites.

¿Verdad Fliqpy?

No sé cuando fue que pare de gritar, tal vez sucedió cuando cortaste mi frágil garganta con ese cuchillo de caza,casi no veo tu rostro por la falta de un ojo y francamente no se si tengo mis extremidades enteras en estos momentos, es extraña la manera en como me sonríes.

¿Tal vez amas demasiado mi sufrimiento?

Hay días en que pienso que sería fantástico no volver a despertar después de la dolorosa muerte que me provocas.

* * *

Me levante del pasto donde hace seis horas estuve con todo mi cuerpo desmembrado, es increíble como me levanto con todas mis partes intactas como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sé qué realmente paso por el inmenso dolor que recorre todo mi cuerpo y claramente por la sangre que lo cubre.

Logré caminar decentemente después de cinco largos minutos para llegar a mi casa.

Tranquila y sin prisa me metí a la tina, aun qué estaba completamente vestida no me importo sentir toda mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo. Poco después me la quitaria.

Es una noche tranquila, eso es realmente raro.

* * *

¿Quien diablos toca la puerta con tanta insistencia?

— ¡Flaky abre la puerta de una vez! —

Claro, tenía que ser obviamente Giggles la encantadora peli-rosa.

Lenta y sin ganas me levante de mi cama y fui a abrirle la puerta. Francamente no tenía las ganas de abrir, pero mi frágil sentido de culpabilidad no lo iba a permitir.

 _Extraño, siento mucho frío._

— ¡Por el amor a tus galletas!,¿cuando pensabas...— Gilggles cerro la boca.

—¿Qué?,¿porqué me miras así?— pregunte extrañada ante su cara de confusión.

— Flaky..—

— ¡Oh!, hola Flippy, no te había visto, ya enserio,¿por qué rayos me miran así? — esto es nuevo Flippy estaba completamente rojo.

— ¡Santos Pandas Flaky vístete! —

 _¿Eh?..._

— ¿De que hablas si yo estoy comple...—

 _¡Oh mierda!_

Rápidamente cerré la puerta.¿¡Por todo los cielos en qué mundo estaba?

Espera...¡Flippy estaba ahí, eso significa que me vio desnuda!

 _Nunca me podre casar voy a morir soltera._

— ¿Flaky?..—

— Solo por hoy, por favor, solo por hoy déjenme sola y morir en mi vergüenza — suplique con lagrimas en mis ojos.

— Esta bien, prometemos no decirle a nadie de esto — Flippy es tan adorable, lastima que este completamente loco.

Por fin escuche que todo estaba silenciosos ahí afuera, así que decidí retirarme de mi puerta e irme a vestir.

Creo que hoy solo mirare películas y comeré el tarro de helado que compre la semana pasada. Ya un poco mas calmada me dirigí a mi armario y me puse una camisa corta sin mangas y unas bragas. Empezaba a hacer calor.

Después de unas largas horas de películas sin darme cuenta caí dormida en un largo, como y acogedor sueño.

Bueno, eso era hasta qué empece a sentir algo recorrer mis piernas, lentamente se empezaba a dirigir a mi centro. Pensé que era un sueño hasta que sentí unos firmes dedos pellizcar mi clítoris. Esa sensación definitivamente no era la de un sueño.

Alarmada me levante de golpe en donde estaba y fije mi mirada al frente, cosa que desearía no haber hecho ya qué encontré la mirada mas fría y depredadora que _el_ _me_ había dirigido en mi vida.

Sin duda alguna ese era Fliqpy.

Debido al miedo y la adrenalina hice algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida...lo patee tan fuertemente como pude en la cara y salí corriendo de mi casa. Me valía un comino que me vieran semi- desnuda , pero lo qué encontre afuera fue algo que me dejo en completo shock.

Una Giggles completamente desnuda siento atravesada desde el centro por un gran fierro de hierro y su boca estaba totalmente cosida por finos hilos rojo, también en su cuerpo ya sé la frase escrita de "puta y soplona".

— Iba a decirle como te encontramos en la mañana a ese asqueroso rubio y "héroe" de pacotilla, fue un alivio que Mime estallara uno de sus globos en mi oído — su ronca voz se escuchaba cerca de mi oído. Como si fuera la típica película de terror.

— ¿Sabes qué más dijo? — paso lentamente su lengua en mi oreja — dijo que probablemente eras una de esas putas que fingían ser completamente inocentes y que en la cama se comportan como todas unas perras y eso no es todo.. le dijo al imbécil de Splendid que te follara de una vez ,ya qué, probablemente no te negarías —

Aun con el corazón latiendo a mil gire un poco mi mirada para ver como una gran sonrisa manchada de sangre se entendía por todo su rostro.

— Corre —

Y sin esperar un segundo más como si no hubiera un mañana ( puede que lo hubiera) aún así e matara pero era preferible evitar una tarde de dolor.

Sin saber en que momento y tal vez por la desconección de mi cerebro me dirigí al bosque sin mirar ni un segundo atrás.

El bosque a esas horas estaba totalmente oscuro y los arboles tenebrosos parece que se reían ante mi absurda esperanza de poder perder a ese lunático. Estaba a poco de llegar al lago así podría esconderme en el hasta que Flippy se cansara de buscarme.

Cuando por fin logre divisar el brillo del lago irónicamente tropecé clavándome una filosa rama en el pie.

Intente arrastrarme al lago pero unas negras botas militares me impidieron el paso.

— ¡Lastima!, pensé en dejarte ir si llegabas al lago —

Y como si fuera mi única vía de escape, me desmaye.

* * *

Logre recobrar el conocimiento sin llegar a abrir mis ojos, algo lo impedía.

Intente mover mis extremidades pero se encontraban atadas por algo, cada vez que me movía para intentar zafarme la estúpida cama empezaba a sonar de una manera espeluznante.

Para de moverme cuando escuche las pisadas de esas botas militares. Con cada paso provocaba un eco profundo por todo el cuarto.

Mi corazón empezó a saltar consiente del gran peligro que me asechaba.

— Veo que has despertado — su tosca voz provoco un frío que me congelo.

No pronuncie palabra alguna apesar de saber que mi boca no estaba tapada.

El amaba el sonido de mis gritos.

Mis sentidos estaban en mayor potencia, sentí como se movía a mi alrededor, poco después sentí el frío filo de un cuchillo recorrer entre mis piernas.

Corto en las esquinas de mis bragas llevando consigo un poco de mi piel.

¿¡Me iba a violar!?

Escuche como reía entre dientes, imagino que disfrutaba del espectaculo que ofrecian mis pequeños sollozos.

— ¡Pero mira que lindo "conejito" tenemos aquí! —

Paso su cuchillo entre mis pocos rizos subiendo letamente entre mi estomago. Se detuvo en mi hombro derecho y corto la tira de tela que sostenia mi camisa, repitió el mismo procedimiento en el hombro izquierdo y ahora estos estaban con hilos de sangre debido al gran filo del cuchillo.

Me pregunto,¿cada cuanto le saca filo a esa cosa?

Estaba completamente a su merced.

—¡Vaya,vaya!— hablo un poco entre dientes — ¡Son más grandes de lo que creía!,¿como haces para tapar estas lindas montañas?

Me sentí completamente avergonzada de sus comentarios.¿Acaso la guerra también se llevo consigo la vergüenza de este tipo?

— ¡Esto sera completamente divertido! —

Sentí una de sus manos agarrar y pellizcar uno de mis pezones, completamente sorprendida y avergonzada deje salir inconscientemente un pequeño gemido. El e rio con mas ganas y repitio el mimo labor en mi otro pecho, masagueaba con ganas y yo sin querer empece a gemir.

Este tipo me iba a volver loca.

Grite cuando sentí algo viscozo recorrer toda el area de mi pezon poco después de jugar con el, lenta y placenteramente lo mordio. Intente safarme, obviamente esto iba en contra de mi voluntad pero mi cuerpo incistia en disfrutar de esas "caricias".

Me estaba traicionando a mi misma.

El solamente reia ante mis inutiles intentos de lucha.

Una de sus manos empezo a bajar hacia mi estomago y se quedo un rato ahí haciendo circulos que provocaban que este se hundiera y sin previo aviso puso toda su palma entre mi centro, uno de sus dedos recorrio la apertura de este ,creando mas gemidos en mí. Estripo suavemente mi clitoris haciendo que levantara mis caderas sin yo ser conciente de mis actos de suplica.

— ¿Te gusta,no? — negué con mi cabeza pero el rio mas abiertamente.

— Puede que digas que no, pero estos pequeños jugos contradicen tu negación —

Sentí que su mano agarro algo de entre mi y metío sus dedos en mi boca haciéndome tragar algo viscoso con sabor dulzón a sal. Poco despues levanto mis rodillas dejandome totalmente expuesta, intente cerralas pero sus manos lo impidieron.

— Ya veras como te haré gemir con esto —

Gemí mas fuerte cuando su lengua recorrió totalmente mi apertura hasta llegar a mi clitoris y envolberlo completamente, pellizco levemente este con sus dientes.

¡Sentir tanto placer debería ser pecado!.

DÍo mas lenguetasos a mi ya inchada vagina, unos eran rápido otros lentos.

Mis caderas se empezarona mover conforme su lengua, de pronto sentí como si algo quisiera salir dentro de mi.

— ¡Me vengo! —

¡Por los cielos!,¿acaso yo dije eso?.

Finalmente "explote" y sentí como grandes cantidades de liquido salían de mi. Fliqpy por otro lado se lo _trago_ todo.

— Nunca habia visto a una chica venirse tanto — su voz sonó totalmente sensual.

Mi corazón empezó a brincar queriéndose salir de mi pecho.

Fliqpy me quito la venda, cosa que provoco que mis ojos se cerraran por el dolor al recibir de golpe la luz. Cuando estos se acostumbraron al leve dolor los abrí totalmente dándome una imagen que jamas creí ver.

Fliqpy estaba completamente sonrojado, con su cabellera verde alborotada y en su boca se deslizaba una fina linea de seguramente mis jugos. Eso simplemente me dejo en shock.

— Voy a desatarte y harás lo que diga si no quieres cada una de tus lindas partes despedazadas por toda la ciudad — asustada por su amenaza asentí.

Me desato completamente e hizo que me bajara de la cama mientras el se sentaba solamente con sus bóxer.

— Agáchate frente a mí, bien, ahora quiero que me quites los bóxer — lo mire completamente asustada y avergonzada por su petición, claramente su "amigo" estaba despierto detrás de su tela y yo no estoy segura de querer su mirada afilada con una obvia muestra de advertencia hizo que bajara sus bóxer con un poco de su ayuda.

Y ahí se encontraba su "orgulloso y grande amigo".

¿¡Esa cosa como podía ser tan grande!?

— Ahora besa a mi "pequeño" amigo como saludo — ¿estaba bromeando cierto?

Mire su rostro esperando ver una expresión que me confirmara que lo que me ordeno fue¡ra una broma. Pero olvide el pequeño detalle de que Fliqpy nunca bromeaba.

Siendo completamente de sus advertencia y que si no hacia lo que decía me mataría lenta y dolorosamente sin pensarlo.

Lo besé, su cuerpo automáticamente se puso tenso.

— Bien, ahora quiero que lo metas en tu boca,si, así, joder..Ahora muévete de arriba a abajo, joder que bien que lo hacer, sigue así —

Con sus manos en mi cabeza marco un movimiento de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo cada ves se ponía mas tenso,hasta que algo ordeno y así lo hice, francamente sabia a mil demonios. salio de el, era completamente pegasoso y dejándome asfixiada intente sacar su pene de mi boca pero sus manos me lo impidieron.

— Tragalo —

Me quite su pene de mi boca y toci debido a la falta de oxigeno.

— Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, déjame darme una recompenza y si lo sigues haciendo bien,prometo no matarte después de esto —

Su oferta era tentadora y francamente mi centro se sentía demasiado caliente en la espera de algo.

Asentí ante el trato.

— Bien, ahora sube aquí y acuéstate — hice lo que pidió.

Flippy se acomodo entre mis piernas provocando que su pene chocara contra mi vagina dando pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

— Quiero que me mires cuando entre —

¿Cuando entre?,¿A que se refería?

La respuesta no tardo en venir cuando sentí como se insertaba algo en mi.

Grite y llore ante el dolor que su acto me produjo. El se quedo quieto y sorpresivamente me beso, obviamente no fue de manera dulce pero era de esperarse de el.

Cuando ya no me dolió tanto hice un pequeño movimiento de mis caderas dándome placer y al parecer a el también, creo que fue una especie de señal para Fliqpy ya qué este empezó a su danza de caderas también.

El placer realmente era intenso, con cada estocada que el hacia, empece a tocar la punta del cielo y al mismo tiempo del infierno.

Sentí como algo nuevamente quería salir de mi y al parecer de el también.

Cuando finalmente los dos explotamos.

—¡Fliqpy!— gemí fuertemente ante el inmenso placer

— ¡Joder!— grito Fliqpy cuando esa cosa pegajosa salia nuevamente de el llenando mi interior.

Vi como sus ojos cambiaban de color a cada instante hasta quedarse finalmente en un amarillo limon.

Era como si las dos personalidades se combinaran.

— Todavía no terminamos preciosa —

Salio de mi y me dijo que me pusieran en cuatro entrando nuevamente en mí.

Y así fue durante toda la tarde y que caí inconsciente.

Pero antes de hacerlos escuche como gruñía algo de "¿Porque no hice esto antes?".

* * *

Cuando desperté y me senté mientras me rascaba con mis muñecas mis ojos vi a Flippy sentado con un aire de culpabilidad.

—¿Flippy?— pregunte y me sorprendí de lo dañada que sonó mi garganta.

— ¡Flaky,te escuchas horrible!,¡Santo Cielo!,¿Que hicimos? — grito realmente rojo y asustado mientras me miraba con ojos de culpa.

De pronto todos los recuerdos de anoche llegaron a mi cabeza.

Mi rostro se empezó a calentar y pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, ahora te exijo que te cases conmigo! — grite golpeándolo con la almohada.

Quien diría que tres meses después el cumplió sus palabras y que en mi vientre se encontraran dos pequeños diablillos en la espera de salir.

* * *

 **Te dije que debimos de hacer eso antes**

¿¡Porque diablos no te callas Fliqpy!?...Aunque solo por esta vez admitiré que tuviste razón **.**

* * *

¡Bien!, espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Y si así fue espero que dejen un comentario.

Sin mas que decir LiiArz se retira.


End file.
